injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Damian Wayne)
Damian Wayne as Nightwing is a playable character, as the Regime Costume for Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user. He is an agile fighter, and can combine his dual sticks into a large staff. In the prequel comic he is still known as Robin. Biography Regime Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, inherited his father's temper and lack of tolerance. Joining the One Earth regime, Damian killed Dick Grayson and adopted his Nightwing persona. Injustice Comic Robin first appears in Chapter 10, having been bested in a sparring match against Nightwing in the Batcave. When Nightwing points out he lost because he was going for a lethal attack instead of just trying to cripple him, Damian responds by tossing one of his batons at Dick's head. Nightwing is saved by a timely intervention from Superman. Damian is flustered by Superman's sudden appearance, and Superman asks if Batman is in. When Nightwing confirms he is at his computer, Damian interjects that his father has been, "Broodier then usual." Superman merely responds that his father is the master of brooding. As Superman makes his way further down into the cave, Damian thanks him for killing the Joker, pointing out how much safer Gotham feels with him gone. Superman ignores Damian and asks Dick and him to leave so that he may speak privately with Batman. Damian is seen with Dick watching Superman and Batman as the two argue. Damian reappears alongside his father and Nightwing in Chapter Fourteen, watching Superman's broadcast of his intentions to remove the super-villains from Arkham Asylum. While Batman and Nightwing scramble to the Bat-Plane to meet Superman at the asylum and prevent his plans, Damian refuses. His father orders him to follow but Damian replies, "So long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground." Batman and Nightwing leave without an angry Damian who calls his father self-righteous and arrogant. Later, at Arkham, Batman and Nightwing confront Superman and Wonder Woman who reveal they had anticipated their arrival thanks to Damian, who stands between the two having chosen to side with Superman over his own father, affirming he knew they would "Stand with the monsters," but that Bruce and Dick should be no trouble for the League. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the five years between Superman's rise to power and the events of the main game, Damian has murdered Dick Grayson and claimed the mantle of Nightwing for himself, working with the One Earh Goverment and hunting all criminals with extreme prejudice. As Nightwing, Damian first appears crashing into Joker's Aslyum, quickly knocking out several Joker Clan goons before spotting the Clown Prince of Crime himself standing over the defeated Hawkgirl He then fought against his father, and was defeated. Intro/Outro Intro: Damian rides in on his cycle before backflipping off of it and landing it a crouch before rising up, Escrima in hand. Outro: Damian clashes his Escrima together in a victory pose, and an arc of electricity appears in the form of his bird symbol and he splits it in half and it dissolves. Powers and Abilities *Expert Detective *Superior athleticism *Master martial artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master of stealth and disguise Gameplay Character TraitEdit Style Change: Nightwing's character trait is the ability to change his weapon from Escrima Sticks to a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks. *Escrima Sticks allow Nightwing to walk, dash and jump faster and farther for the cost of attack range. *Using the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can be stance cancelled for new combo opportunities. Move ListEdit 'L' (Light), M''' (Medium), '''H (Hard), MB (Meter Burn)Edit Basic Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] '/ ( Hold to charge or [' ← '← + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] ''' *Circular Power -''' [ → + H ] ''/ ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → + MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' ' *Spinning Heel Kick -' [ ↑ + H ] ' *Bird's Nest - '[ ↑ + H, ''↓ + H ] '' *Escrima Strike - '[ ↓ + L ] ' *Escrima Uppercut - '[ ↓ + M ] ' *Cross Overhead Strike '''[ ↓ + H ] *AIR, Escrima Drop - [ L ] *AIR, Flying Escrimas - [ M ] *AIR, Extended Kick - [ H ] *'Forward/Reverse Throw -''' [← / → '''L + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - '[ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - + L *Smashing Tiger - + H / ( May hold to Charge. ) *Big Show - + H / ( May Hold to Charge. ) ' *Crouching Talon - '[ ↓ + L ] ' *Hidden Baston - '[ ↓ + M ] ' *Hawkeye '- ''[ ↓ + H ]'' *AIR, Air Poke -''' [ L ]' *AIR, Flying Staff - '[ M ]' *AIR, Staff Smack - '[ H ]' *'Forward/Reverse Throw -'' [← / ''→ '''L + H ] Staff Stance: Combo Attacks: Escrima Stance: *Wide Wing *Surrender Now Staff Stance: *Outsider *Last Chance *Wing Span Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wingding (Air) *Ground Spark *Escrima Fury *Flip Kick *Scatter Bomb Staff Stance: *Staff Spin *Ground Blast *Flying Grayson Super MoveEdit '''Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Costumes Regime In this costume Nightwing has longer hair, a smaller red emblem, shoulder guards, and a new set of metallic armor. Damian Wayne wears this armor as a member of the Regime. (Unlocked by using an Archive Key) Ending Nightwing had beaten his former boss, Superman, in single combat. Not even Batman had done that. His thrist for conflict grew. He began challenging anyone who crossed his path. Nightwing's belligerence eventually drew the attention of Sinestro. His Corps was always in need of new recruits, and the young human seemed able to inspire great fear. Sinestro had his suspicions confirmed when a yellow power ring found its way onto Nightwing's finger. Quotes *"Another criminal Batman." Clash with Batman *"But it will feel great!" Clash with Batman *"I'm younger and faster!" Clash with Batman *"Feelings mutual." Clash with Batman *"Can't be if I'm on it." Clash with Batman *"You're too old for me." Clash with Catwoman *"Think you'll survive this?" Clash with Catwoman *"Not bad for an old lady." Clash with Catwoman *"Young and upgraded." Clash with Deathstroke *"Thought you're fast, Slade." Clash with Deathstroke *"You're old, Slade. Clash with Deathstroke *"I can take it." Clash with Raven *"You're gonna feel this." Clash with Raven *"More man than you." Clash with Cyborg *"Looking forward to this." Clash with Cyborg *"You're a little rusty." Clash with Cyborg *"Whatever it takes." Clash with Cyborg *"Freaking pyscho." Clash with the Joker *"Let's wrap this up, Joker." Clash with the Joker *"You're in trouble." Clash with the Joker Trivia *Robin's mask is seen in the background of Metropolis. *Robin's hair is brown in the comics, but his real hair color is black, as seen on the cover. This is probably the artist's mistake. *Damian Wayne appears in Injustice as Nightwing's Regime Costume. *During the events of the comic, Damian Wayne is 13 years old. During the events of the game 5 years have passed making him 18 years old, making him one of the youngest playable characters alongside Shazam. Gallery File:Robin_injustice.png File:Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-.jpg File:2890143-injust cv5 1ul14oxtkz .png|Damian Wayne as he appears as Robin Category:Regime Member Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family